


Those Damn Thighs

by accio_hufflepuff_power



Series: Sanders Sides Smut One Shots [16]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Honestly this is just really self indulgent, M/M, Pet Names, Trans Male Character, theyre both trans, thigh kink, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 14:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_hufflepuff_power/pseuds/accio_hufflepuff_power
Summary: Based loosely on @sanderssidessmutprompts’s prompt: Logan absolutely loves Patton’s thick thighs and can’t stop looking at them when his boyfriend wears shorts and skirts, fantasising about all the things he can do to/with them. Eventually Patton catches him staring.





	Those Damn Thighs

Today was the day Logan died. He went to ask Patton a question, but nearly had his brain fried at how Patton looked. He expected to see Patton in his usual blue polo and khaki pants, instead Patton is strutting around the kitchen in an adorable sky blue skater dress, barely long enough to cover his butt. He could see his black binder poking out. Logan’s present of thigh high socks with the trans flag pattern on it. A garter belt that was hard to see but he could tell from the straps holding onto to socks that it was there. Combat boots with a heel to them, that looked suspiciously like Virgil’s own pair that Virgil uses to frustrate Roman. “Fuck me heels” he calls them. He laughed. He watched as Patton plump ass juggled as he walked around baking cookies dancing. Looking at the ingredients, he was attempting to make Logan’s favorite.

Logan walks further into to kitchen with Patton still facing away from him. He hugs him from behind and starts trailing a hand down the front of his dress. “Logan!” Patton gasps as Logan squeezes his deliciously thick thighs and kisses his neck. He trailed his hand up past his dress and pushed his hand down Patton’s silk panties and rubbed his engorged clit between his pointer finger and thumb, Patton squeaked and moaned softly. Logan continued to kiss his neck and run his teeth along his pulse point, he moved his hand lower to find Patton soaking wet. He used the slick from his vagina to push a finger into his entrance.

“You make me wet just touching you baby boy.” Patton was quivering in Logan’s hold. “Logan, can we go to the bed room?” Logan pulled his finger out and spun Patton around. He watched the bottom swirl around him. He pulled Patton into a bruising kiss and lifted him up by the thighs. Patton squeezed him tight as Logan walked them up to Patton’s room. It was far closer than his own.

He threw his panties off after unbuckling the socks from the garter belt and pushed Patton’s thighs up and over his shoulders. Logan leaned down and licked a stripe up his thigh and bit down. He pulled the shoes and socks off as he littered his thighs with bite marks. He could feel Patton shaking a little. “Ahhhh,” he breathed in very sharply, “Logan,” a high pitched whine “Fucccccck, please!” He moved his hands from his thighs to trail up to Patton waist, Patton took Logan’s hands in his own. Patton was so cute when they made love, he loved holding hands and various cute subtle actions. Logan let his hands be grasped hard by Patton’s own. He pushed his nose into Patton’s soft pubic hair. He licked around his tiny dick before taking it into his mouth. He groaned as Patton squeezed his hands and moaned softly.

He sounded so cute. He looked up to try to see Patton’s pleasured face, but instead seeing Patton grinning at him, looking so happy with tears pricking around the corners. He shook on of Patton’s hands off him. He pushed the dress off . He stared at his beautiful body. He was slightly pudgy with the prettiest stretch marks. He let his hand rub along Patton’s stomach. He knew Patton hated them, but they made him look so much cuter. He eyes raked up until he remembered Patton’s binder. He took his other hand and pulled it straight off to expose his lovely breasts. “You’re breathtaking, kitten.” Patton blushed hard. “Take your clothes off too, daddy.”

Logan put on a show for Patton. He moved his tie off with a subjective smirk. He saw Patton’s dick twitch watching him. He unbuttoned his shirt while kissing down Patton’s neck and torso. He pushed him back down and ripped off his black dress shirt. He rolled his binder up and pulled it up from from behind. Patton couldn’t help himself, he reached out to Logan and pinched his nipples hard while rubbing circles into them. “Fuck Pat,” he huffed, “I didn’t even take my pants off yet.”

Patton pushed on Logan’s shoulders and flipped him and pushed him down on the bed. They may like pet names, but Logan knew he was in no way the dominate one at this moment. Patton giggled as he looked at Logan’s shocked face and the reversal of dominance. Patton growled as he yanked Logan’s pants and underwear down and threw them off to the side. Frankly Patton didn’t care where they went as long as they were off his beautiful boyfriend. Patton leaned down and bit Logan’s neck before licking it and planting a kiss on it. Logan arched up to meet his boyfriend’s chest and groaned. “Kitten, please warn me next time.” Logan put his hands on Patton’s hips.

“What’s the matter Daddy?” He smirked down at Logan, “Would you rather fuck me?” He giggled. Logan almost fried his brain. Patton was too cute and sexy for him to handle. He surged up to meet Patton’s lips. Patton smiled farther into the kiss and Logan couldn’t help but smile too. He pulled back to meet Patton’s super cute giddy face. “I would Pat. Which harness would like and which dildo?” It was really just a question to reveal how much stamina Patton thought he had left. Logan wouldn’t go any longer than Patton thought he could go himself. 

“Grab the vibrating ones.” Patton blushed. He looked so cute. Logan kissed his forehead and kissed his lips. When he pulled back, their breaths were even more ragged. He slithered from underneath Patton to grab the items and lube. Patton laid down on the bed, the bottom of his feet resting on the bed, legs spread and waiting for Logan to turn around. He knew how much he drove Logan insane. He felt himself dripping onto the bed sheets, he shivered and whined.

Logan took the small round vibrator, pushed into place on the bottom inside of the harness for himself, he pushed the dildo into place before strapping the harness in its place. He heard Patton whine from behind him as he secured the two different vibrator remotes to his hips. One controlling the vibrator inside himself and the other that controls the dildo. He whipped his hand back to see Patton stroking himself sensually look up at him from half lidded eyes.

“Daddy,” Patton licks his lips, “Haven’t I been a good boy?” Logan curses in his head as he runs and climbs on the bed to get back to Patton. He pulls Patton down the bed by his hips and is kissing his thighs. The most beautiful thighs he’s ever been blessed with. “The best boy, kitten. No, what speed do you want?” Patton smiles up at him, “Four, then when I say the word, crank it to seven on high.” 

Logan turns his own poor little vibrator to the highest setting he could, “Fuck.” Logan chokes on a whimper as he kisses his way up Patton’s body to give him a kiss on his lips. As he kisses Patton hard, he fumbles with slicking up the dildo and setting it to four. Logan huffs into Patton’s mouth as he feels the dildo vibrate directly on his oversensitive dick combined with the vibrator inside of him. He pulls away from Patton already panting, “You’re gonna kill me love.” Patton giggles, “That’s the point daddy.” Logan looks at him dumbfounded, “Are you ready kitten?” Patton shakes his head.

Logan takes the dildo in his hand and lines it up with Patton’s entrance. Patton’s head falls back into the pillow as his eyes shuts and he lets out a hum. Logan runs his hands up Patton’s sides, he gives a loving kiss to Patton’s neck. Patton looks back up at him as Logan smiles. He feels Logan pulling his thighs apart further and pushing them further back. He feels himself being folded in half. He gasps, “Seven.” Logan pulls his hand away to crank up the vibrations for Patton and then folds him a little further as he relentlessly starts pounding his boyfriend. 

They both end up cumming hard, tears streaming down both of their faces from the intense vibrations, and seeming unable to catch their breaths. Logan practically ripping off the vibrators from himself when he flops down on the bed beside Patton. He’s twitching so much he couldn’t make himself more any farther to clean up his boyfriend. Patton cleans them both up when he catches his breath. He could calm himself down after a while, but Logan had fallen asleep while continuing to twitch in his sleep. Patton cuddled him after cleaning him up, but Logan kept cumming on himself. Patton still felt him tremor and snuggle into him father after each one. Eventually Logan was able to fully relax against Patton. Maybe he’d have to try out whatever Logan did tonight to himself later.


End file.
